


Spoonful of Sugar

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluffy Smut, Harry frustrated because Louis is a stubborn shit, Harry gets creative, Louis being a stubborn shit, Louis has a cough, Louis refuses to take his medicine, M/M, Niall Liam & Zayn get a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: “What if we made a deal?”Louis narrowed his eyes. His expression and voice remained neutral. “I’m listening.”“What if I give you an incentive to take it?”Louis rolled his eyes hard. “Haz, if this is some Mary Poppins bullshit, I swear I’m—”“I’ll blow you.”Louis doesn’t speak for a few moments. His mouth opens and closes a few times. A few puffs of air pass through his lips. But his eyes have gone significantly darker and Harry already knows he’s won. When Louis finally does speak it’s quiet and lacks any venom or snark.“I hate you.”Or--Louis has a cough but refuses to take medicine. Harry gets creative with his incentive.





	Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random, I've never written a One Direction/Larry fic before. It was just an idea that popped into my head because I absolutely hate cough medicine and I had to take it the other day. So why not apply it to Harry & Louis, right? Also, first time writing smut haha so let's hope it's okay. I hope you like it!!

“No.”

A pair of ice blue eyes stared stubbornly into a pair of tired bright green ones.

“Please?”

“Nope.” The p popped loudly and on purpose. Tattooed arms crossed, blue eyes never wavering. “Never in a million years.”

“Louis!”

_“Harry!”_

Harry sighed loudly. He was two seconds away from smacking his fiancée upside the head. Harry broke their gaze for a split second to glance at the clock. They’d been at this for a solid ten minutes and no progress had been made. Louis still stood his ground, back against the fridge, arms crossed over his chest, determined look on his face. If it were any other day, Harry would find Louis’ expression sexy; his blue eyes bright and his mouth set in a tight line. The corner of his mouth was upturned ever so slightly in a smirk. His toffee-colored fringe flopped into his eyes and he only uncrossed his arms briefly to push it back.

Harry was stood in front of him, frustrated and tired. He more or less had Louis cornered against the fridge, left hand laid flat against the steel surface by Louis’ shoulder. In his right he held a bottle of cough medicine and a spoon. He was thankful the bottle was made of plastic or else he would have shattered it long ago with his iron tight grip.

If this lasted another five minutes, he would either smack Louis or pull his own hair out. Considering that he prided himself on his shoulder length chocolate brown curls, he’d chose the former option. Louis really deserved it anyway.

“Louis, please.” Harry’s eyes were pleading. “For once in your life could you listen to me?” Louis’ answer was a cross between a scoff and a snort.

“Haz, I’m fine.”

Fate must have taken pity on Harry because at that moment, Louis fell into a coughing fit that lasted a full eighteen seconds. Not that Harry timed it or anything. When Louis was done and standing up straight again, he tried—and failed—to drop his sheepish expression.

“That,” he said with a wave of his hand, “was unrelated.”

Harry should be used to Louis’ dramatics and stubbornness by now. They’ve been together over ten years. If Harry was going to kill him, he would have done it long ago. Like the time Louis insisted playing footie indoors wouldn’t cause any damage and he broke two lamps and put a permanent crack in the window. Or when Louis promised he would take care of dinner but almost burned down the kitchen instead. A man could only take so much. And if Harry had to spend one more night getting shitty sleep because Louis coughed all night long, he may do something dire. He would make Louis sleep outside on the balcony. Or throw him off of it.

“I don’t understand why you just can’t take it,” Harry’s frustration was evident in his clipped tone. “One tiny teaspoon and it’s over.”

“It’s fucking disgusting.”

Harry turned the bottle over in his hand and read the label. He looked back to Louis. “It’s cherry.”

“Exactly.”

“But—” Harry stuttered over his words for a few seconds before spitting out, “You like cherry!”

Louis shook his head adamantly as if Harry suggested something ludicrous. “I like cherries not cherry _flavor_.”

Harry gripped the small bottle impossibly tighter. He briefly entertained the idea of finding a new fiancée. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? He was only 28 years old, still relatively young to start over. He could go on Tinder or whatever the name of the stupid dating app his sister had gone on and on about the last time she’d visited. She found her boyfriends—well, hookups—on there. Maybe he could find a nice man, someone who’d actually listen to him instead of trying to get him to commit murder.

The sound of loud coughing broke him from his thoughts and he focused on Louis once more. He was bent over at the waist, hands on his thighs, coughing his lungs out. Harry half expected him to puke all over the floor at any moment. But it eventually passed and Louis straightened, face red and fringe in his eyes once more. He pushed it off his forehead revealing a slight sheen of sweat.

Harry shook his head, he could never love anyone else as much as the idiot before him. His idiot. But there was the still the matter at hand.

“Louis,” he tried again, this time in a softer tone. “Love, can you please take it?”

Louis’ steely resolve turned to full-on whining in a split second, complete with petulant foot stomp and high-pitched voice. He stomped his bare foot on Harry’s socked one accidently on purpose.

“I fucking hate that stuff!” He gestured wildly to the black bottle. “They say it’s cherry or summat to make kids think it’ll taste good but it never fucking does.” He poked the bottle for good measure. “Lies! All bloody lies!”

“It’s not that bad,” Harry said, barely concealing his eye roll. “I take it all the time.”

Louis snorted loudly then. “You like kale.” He twisted his expression and pretended to gag which only succeeded in sending him into another coughing fit.

Harry glanced at the clock again. Now it’s been twenty minutes. When he looks back at Louis, he’s more determined. He is so over this shit. _Murder is wrong_ , he tells himself. It’s not worth going to jail over. He wouldn’t survive well in jail.

“Lou,” he draws out slowly. He made his voice sound as stern as possible. “You have the next two minutes to agree to take this.”

Louis cocked one eyebrow and steeled his jaw. “Or what?” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he leans forward to whisper breathily in Harry’s ear. “You gonna spank me?”

Harry barely suppresses a shiver. Louis will be the death of him one day. But now is not the time. He placed his left hand on Louis’ chest and pushed him firmly back against the fridge. Harry’s eyes are darker now.

“I just might.” Harry enjoys the way Louis’ breath catches in his throat. It almost makes him smile. “But,” he continued, voice clear, “not right now. I will hold you down and shove it down your throat.”

“Kinky,” Louis lips twisted into a wicked smirk.

“Don’t you remember last time?”

Louis does. The last time he was sick and refused to take medicine, Harry had recruited their friends to help. He had spent most of the day avoiding them by locking himself in his and Harry’s bedroom. He wasn’t bothered, he had his phone, a TV and a couple of good magazines. But eventually his stomach betrayed him and he ventured out of the room in search of food. His plan was to get in, get out and run back to the safety of his room.

It went to shit right away.

Louis exited the bedroom just as Liam was rounding the corner, presumably coming to check up on him. He squealed louder than he’d ever admit and tried to run but Liam’s arms were around him in a flash. Louis fancied himself strong but he was no match for Liam. He was dragged into the living room and put on the couch; Liam actually lifted him off of the floor and dropped him down harshly. Niall promptly sat on his legs and Liam held his wrists. Harry appeared from the kitchen with the offending medicine bottle in hand. Zayn watched the entire thing in amusement from where he was sat on the arm chair across from the couch.

It took a few tries but they eventually got him to swallow it. He gagged and screamed curses at them but the damage was already done. Louis spent the rest of the night sulking and slapped at anyone who attempted to come near him. It wasn’t until later, after their friends had left, that Harry made it up to him for a few hours and a blissfully fucked out Louis eventually forgave him.

“I was caught off guard,” Louis said defensively, trying to shake the memory away. “I won’t let it happen again.” There was a challenge in his eyes. But Harry knew how to fight dirty.

“What if we made a deal?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. His expression and voice remained neutral. “I’m listening.”

“What if I give you an incentive to take it?”

Louis rolled his eyes hard. “Haz, if this is some Mary Poppins bullshit, I swear I’m—”

“I’ll blow you.”

Louis doesn’t speak for a few moments. His mouth opens and closes a few times. A few puffs of air pass through his lips. But his eyes have gone significantly darker and Harry already knows he’s won. When Louis finally does speak it’s quiet and lacks any venom or snark.

“I hate you.”

Harry’s grin is impossibly wide and just a smidge manic. “I love you too, baby.” He wasted no time unscrewing the white cap from the bottle and pouring the red liquid onto the metal spoon. “Open up.”

“Aren’t I supposed to say that to you?” Louis mumbled but eventually obliged with a grimace. Harry shoves the spoon into his mouth and he swallows the liquid. He gags and screams out curses immediately. “Ack! Ew! Bloody fucking disgusting!”

“You’re fine,” Harry said as he places the bottle and spoon on the counter to his right.

“I am not fine!” Louis’ voice was high again and he held his hand over his heart. “I’m in pain! It burns!”

Harry rolls his eyes for the hundredth time that day and leans down to kiss Louis gently on the lips. It effectively shuts him up. Harry pulled back and licked his own lips slowly.

“See? It tastes fine.”

Before Louis can fire back with a no-doubt snarky comment, Harry lunged towards him, lips sucking a bruise on his neck and then a few more for good measure. He grabbed a handful of Louis’ hair and pulled his head to side to allow himself easier access. When Harry cupped Louis through his joggers, he felt small hands grip his waist.

“Jesus, fuck Haz!”

Harry released his hand from Louis’ hair and moved to stare him straight in the eyes. Harry leaned forward and joined their lips together again. They spend a few minutes like that, tongues twisting together and hands exploring each other. Harry’s hand worked Louis through his joggers until he was painfully hard. Harry pulled away from Louis which elicits a loud whine from the older man’s mouth.

“Haz—”

“Shh.” Harry placed one last peck on Louis’ lips before dropping to knees effortlessly. Long fingers gripped the waistband of Louis’ joggers and yanked them down to the floor. Louis’ cock sprang free and he can’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. Harry caught his eye and for a moment they are suspended in time, nothing moving, the air charged with electricity. Then Harry’s lips spread into a wicked grin and he ran his tongue over them slowly.

"Harry, baby--"

Louis' words turned into a moan when Harry's lips wrapped around his head. Louis' hips bucked forward involuntarily and he felt two big hands on his hips push him back against the fridge. Harry pulled off with an audible pop.

"Not this time." His hands gripped Louis' hips impossibly tighter. "Let me."

"O-okay. Yeah."

Harry took the tip of Louis' cock into his mouth once more and swirled his tongue around the head. Louis' hands flew up and gripped his hair tightly but he didn't move.

"Oh God, fuck Harry," Louis babbled, his voice high-pitched and rough. "Fuck, fuck!!"

Harry smiled to himself. He loved watching Louis fall apart, loved making him fall apart. He pulled off again, pausing to lock eyes with Louis. Louis was positively wrecked, flushed red down to his chest and eyes so dark you couldn't see the blue in them. His voice was raspy and strangled.

"Haz-"

Harry didn't let him finish. He had Louis' cock back in his mouth within a second and took him all the way down until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Louis' hips bucked again but Harry’s tight grip prevented him from moving too far forward. Harry’s eyes lost focus for a few moments as Louis was slowly losing his mind above him. He writhed against Harry’s hands and accidently hit his head against the fridge more than once. His hands gripped Harry’s hair so tight it hurt but Harry found himself liking it. He flattened his tongue and slowly moved up and down, taking his time and wanting Louis to feel everything.

Louis’ ramblings weren't even words anymore just moans and incoherent sounds almost like he was speaking in tongues. Harry already knew he was close without him having to saying it.

Harry pulled off completely for a moment. “Come on, Louis.” Harry locked eyes with him again and a silent conversation passed between them. “Come on,” he said out loud. “Come for me.”

Louis’ nod was barely visible. He was sure he would fall to the floor if it wasn’t for Harry’s hands on his hips. Harry took Louis in his mouth again and all it took was a few more slides up and down his shaft before Louis was coming hard and loud. Harry held him in his mouth until he was done, swallowing everything he gave.

Harry stood and place a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed when Harry pulled away. His voice was low and raspy. “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too.”

Harry took a step back to admire Louis. His golden skin was flushed and he was sweating. His hair was matted to his forehead and he looked a right mess. Harry felt a zip of pleasure run through his body at the thought of him being the one to make Louis look like that. He could do it every day for the rest of his life and he’d never complain. When Louis moved to pull his joggers up, Harry snapped to attention.

“Hey,” Harry said from where he leaned against the counter across from Louis. “Who said you could get dressed?”

Louis’ eyebrows flew up almost into his hairline and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He was going for serious.

“W-what?”

“Didn’t I promise you something before?”

“Umm—”

“When you were being a little shit before,” Harry supplied, enjoying the way Louis’ brow furrowed as he wracked his brain. “I gave you two minutes to agree to take the medicine and you so helpfully gave me a suggestion of what I could do to you.”

Louis’ eyes went wide with understanding. "You wouldn't." Everything in his voice indicated that he hoped Harry would.

"After the shit you put me through for the last half hour?" The gleam in Harry's eye caused a shiver to run down Louis' spine. "I'm gonna do it with a smile!"

Harry bounded towards him and grabbed Louis by the waist. He hoisted him over his shoulder like the weighed nothing. Louis yelped in surprise but didn’t try to get away. Harry slapped his ass once for good measure as he walked them out of the kitchen.

“Ow! Fucker!”

Louis let himself be carried, his dick already taking interest in what was to come. He couldn’t suppress the grin that spread on his face as his mind whirled with the possible things he could get Harry to do for him the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope that was okay. Let me know if you liked it!! :)


End file.
